1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wavelength division multiplexed optical communication systems, and more particularly, to wavelength division multiplexed optical communication systems which include smart nodes having dynamic optical signal manipulation devices in combination with sensing devices and processors to provide real time closed and open loop control of various channels of the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication networks need links having nodes which include dynamically reconfigurable optical signal manipulation devices in combination with other sensing devices and processors to provide real time closed and open loop control of various channels of network.